User talk:RobotofMadness
Greetings Hi. I just wanted to personally welcome you, and tell you that you're doing a great job on your first day and please don't enslave the human race. Your edits have really cleaned up the place, and I think you'll be a welcome addition to the team. Harmonex (talk) 00:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Klaatu barada nikto.Yeah, I'm just here to say that you're doing a fine job around here. I've worked with robots for a while now, and I trust you'll keep this wiki running at optimum efficiency. ElectricEliminator (talk) 06:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, this may not be the correct form to which this post is related. You recently edited my posts to remove the "OC" due to my stories not being in the User-Submissions. If you would have checked, you would have seen that I put them in the User-Submisisons, before editing my categories. Now I will go back as per the rules, and re-add my Original Stories to the OC catergory. But if this is wrong of me, please explain why. Sorry to sound rude in my statement above, but I've become very direct at this point dealing with the wikia. Once again, this may not be the correct place to vocalize my dismay. But I fear I have little other choice. Thanks for taking your time to view this message. CreepyPastaJr (talk) 09:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC) CreepyPastaJr. I don't think you were doing anything malicious, but seriously. Please check. This story is in my user submissions. God. Aseverenickllanescomplex (talk) 16:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello bot. I see you have been doing good work around here. Continuing doing your thing and don't destroy humanity. I am the dancing queen. (talk) 16:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Everybody!! I, for one, welcome our new overlord. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 16:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The robot did not malfunction. The pages it returned as not being on the Submissions page are hyperlinked instead of being correctly-formatted links. ClericofMadness (talk) 05:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) robutts What is this harmonous 8 bit music? D: This sig is broken.... lol 17:46, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement Hello RobotofMadness, To your removal of my catagory of OC, may I bring to your attention that it is in User submissions and the title was supposed to be that way for that was the title of the word document. Thank you, have a nice day. Cnsnyder2013 (talk) 21:35, August 20, 2012 (UTC)Cnsnyder2013 Hi, i juast wanted to thank you that you are trying to correct my awfull grammar and all the other mistakles i made, my english simply sucks, but I liked the idea of that story, so i wrote it anyway. Really many thanks that you go through all that trouble. How do you like the basic idea of that story ?? At one point did you know the end ?? greeets feyn Feyn137 (talk) 23:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Dude. it's a bot. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 01:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Doppelganger Makeouts? Doppelganger makeouts. Ohbby. Beep boop. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:48, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Icon Here you go, I just wanted to give you this... Button Why is the shutdown button in plain sight??? Really anyone could shut it down! Uh oh. I think you're doing it backwards. I wanted the titles to be ".exe" to ". exe," not the other way around. MooseJuice (talk) 00:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi I was baned from chat I told them I was ten but I am actuly thirty one Sincerely Pewdiepiefan7177 hi hi my name is benjamin and heres what I look like i hop you like :) http://i.imgur.com/MvCpE39.jpg